How To: Build Vehicles
Vehicle Construction '''Navycraft Reborn spigot '''allows for multitude of optional Minecraft vehicles you can build. Vehicle are build primarily in a different world of the server, known as the "Shipyard". The shipyard consists of vehicle specific plots, which allow players limited creative mode construction. This article will cover the basics for vehicle construction per type. More detail article will cover the individual type of vehicle. Basics Any Minecraft block that is not newer than Minecraft version 1.8 . This means Diorite , Andesite Granite , among other blocks can NOT be used on minecraft vehicle unless someone edits Navycraft Reborn and add the blocks terrible glitches are likely to accrue and made making vehicle ability move rendered impossible. All blocks have weight, this is most important to any one building a water-base minecraft vehicle. The player must be weary of adding too many blocks or not allowing for air pockets to be included in it, so vehicle can float. All vehicles must have engines and vehicle control signs in order for them to operate. Weapons can be added as per desire of the player, though general theme of vehicle combat it would a good idea. Ships Ships are minecraft vehicles designed to float on top of the water. They do not operate on land, ground, or air. Ship Plots There are five general sizes of plots that you build in the Shipyard. Ship1, Ship2, Ship3, Ship4, Ship5. Each type has individual characteristic unqiue to it's size. Access to these plots beyond Ship1 plots, require a player earn points through combat with other players to open up other plots. Idea behind navycraft ships is that they float, you can shape them anyway you wish, though by general rule. It's ask it be not made into box/retangle shape due to esstics issues. Ship Subtypes There are different types of ships a player may make. Aside from the normal Ship, there are special function ships a player can make in a Ship plot. *Submarine- Underwater Minecraft Vehicle, typicaly armed with torpedoes to sink enemy ships on top of the water *Carrier- This is ship designed to launch smaller vehicles from it. These can be tanks, aircraft, and smaller ships. *Cargo Ship - This is a normal ship designed relay cargo to a player base after spawned. Usually it's loaded with rare materials not normally made in the survival / wild. Aircraft Aircraft are flying minecraft vehicles, they operate only above the land. Generally speaking they need keep moving or they will crash in explode. Basic Aircraft Construction Tips All Aircraft and it's subtypes require to be made from limited range of types of blocks. Wool, Wood, Slabs, glass, and so forth. They can't be made from full Iron, Stone (or rock kind blocks), cobblestone, Terracotta (Stain Clay) blocks for example. General Construction Rule is to make it resemble actual air vehicle, vs it being a retangled box. Aircraft Plots There are only two plots where aircraft may be constructed on by themselves. Hangar1 and rare Hangar2 plots. Later requires donations, long time in rank, being former staff to earn access to. Category: Reference Pages